¡Jo jo jo! Feliz navidad
by Mile Blues
Summary: Regalitos varios para las guapas del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Para Erly

**Para Erly. Chica guapa sin par, espero que te guste mucho esta volada.**

Jon le observa. Es su Arya, claro, su niña rebelde de ojos grises como los de él. Su hermanita, la dueña de Aguja, la persona que más lo comprendía de todo el castillo. Es Arya, aunque ahora está debajo de esa mirada cruda, de rencor puro y duro, que intenta disimular bajo una calma imperturbable. Esta debajo de unas curvas insinuantes y un vestido que rebela lo justo y necesario para volver loco a un hombre.

Pero aunque sea Arya, Jon no se engaña e intenta decirse a sí mismo que es una asesina peligrosa. Que la chica es un peligro para la precaria paz que ha logrado establecer en lo poco de norte que han recuperado, y que por más que sea su hermanita, no se detendrá hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Debe matarla, porque si no lo hace él, una docena de hombres vendrán mañana y se encargan ellos mismos.

Debe, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia lo quiere. El deber al que siempre se subyuga porque piensa que es la mejor manera de arreglar el mundo en el viven, ya no le parece tan atractivo. Algo le carcome el pecho, no quiere, por los dioses no quiere. No va a matar a su hermanita.

Es con este pensamiento que se acerca a su celda, a altas horas de la madrugada. El llavero tintinea suavemente, cuelga de su mano mientras piensa en la segunda locura que cometerá en su vida. No es necesario despertarla, Arya se mantiene alerta y le hace un gesto de agradecimiento cuando el la lleva al lugar donde tiene estacionado el caballo. Jon la ve alejarse, mientras la angustia le recorre el cuerpo.

La locura se consuma cuando Jon Nieve coge su propio caballo y parte detrás de ella, dejando todo atrás.


	2. Para Lucy

**Para Lucy, la reina indiscutida del Alas. Se le quiere mucho, por eso me arriesgué con la que creo su pareja favorita: Robb/Arianne. Espero que le guste.**

Robb observa a Arianne Martell, sin poder disimular lo aterrorizado que se siente. No es un chiquillo inocente, claro, como todos fue llevado ante Ros _(por Theon, claro está)_ cuando tuvo la edad y se ha emborrachado unas cuantas veces. Pero Arianne es diferente. Esta chica le parece la sensualidad encarnada, con esa confianza desmesurada que le sale por la piel y esos labios siempre dispuestos a besar.

Padre ha dicho que es muy probable que le casen con ella, que por eso la familia Martell en pleno ha venido a visitar Invernalia. Después de todo, ambos son de la misma edad, y lo que es más importante, ambos son herederos de poderosas familia. Son piezas valiosas del ajedrez del poder, Robb lo tiene muy claro y se siente orgulloso de poder ayudar a su familia. Pero más allá de eso, se siente tremendamente aliviado de que Arianne sea tan guapa.

Si solo supiera que decirle. Se han visto muchas veces, siempre rodeados de mucha gente y Robb solo puede murmurar las palabras habituales de cortesía. Y eso apenas, porque tartamudea como condenado y se siente como el tarado más grande del universo. ¿Y si ella también cree que es un tarado? Eso sería un maldito desastre. Robb Stark quiere ser un buen marido como su padre pero además anhela que Arianne se sienta tan atraída hacia él como el hacia ella. No sabe qué hacer.

Sin embargo, los dioses son misericordiosos. Recién cenaron y Robb va camino a sus habitaciones. El pasillo está vacío, todos los demás se han quedado en la mesa. De pronto, alguien aparece de la nada. Le arrincona y no se demora demasiado en hacer contacto con su boca. Es un beso corto pero ardiente, que le levanta la polla en segundos.

-Eres muy guapo, norteño-le susurra Arianne Martell, mientras se aleja.

Una enorme sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Robb Stark.


	3. Para Mariana

**Para Mariana. No soy buena con el fem, espero que te guste guapa.**

Hay días en los que Sansa no puede ocultar su tristeza. Se pasea por los pasillos de la fortaleza roja como un alma en pena, rezando por no toparse con nadie de la familia real. O con nadie con que el que se vea obligada a fingir o a ser demasiado cortes. O sea, no puede toparse con nadie. Es por eso que la mayoría de esos días fatídicos prefiere quedarse en su habitación y decirle a las sirvientas que se siente indispuesta, que por favor se retiren. Y, gracias a los dioses, nadie la molesta. Aunque claro, no lo hace seguido, o si no la Reina Regente notará su ausencia. O su hijo lo hará, y la sola idea de ello hace que Sansa tiemble un poco.

Pero ese día en particular no tiene ganas de moverse. Puede tener un poco que ver con que le haya llegado la sangre el día anterior, no está segura. Lo único que sabe es que no quiere hacer nada de nada, excepto regocijarse en su propia angustia. Ya le ha dicho a la servidumbre lo que les dice siempre, por eso es que se sorprende cuando alguien toca a su puerta suavemente.

-¡Sansa, querida!

Es la inconfundible voz de Margaery Tyrell, musical y alegre. Se levanta con lo que le queda de ánimo. Su voz es casi inaudible.

-¿Si?

-Me han dicho que esta indispuesta, quería saber cómo te sentías.

-Emm, estoy bien. Sí, estoy bien.

Margaery debe haber notado su titubeo, porque no se demora en preguntarle si puede entrar. A Sansa no le queda otra que dejarla pasar. Se sientan ambas en la cama, se miran. Margaery no dice nada, mientras le acaricia suavemente el brazo. Murmura algo parecido a pobrecilla. Se quedan así mucho rato, hasta que Sansa siente un impulso repentino y le abraza. Las lágrimas caen salvajes y descontroladas.

Margaery se aparta de Sansa, cuando ya la Stark ha dejado el llanto. Le aparta un mechón de la cara. Pone sus labios carnosos, sobre los pequeños de ella, solo por un segundo. Ambas se sonríen, timidas.


	4. Para Miku

**Para la loca y hermosa Miku. Espero que te guste, ¡mi primer Robb/Jon!**

Todo comenzó como un juego. Después de todo, han crecido juntos y han experimentado los cambios asociados a ello también. Partieron siendo dos niños enclenques, pero pronto Jon observo con envidia como las espaldas de Robb se ensanchaban y sus piernas se alargaban. Comprobar que eso lo hacía más rápido que su medio hermano no le consoló demasiado. Se rieron juntos de los cambios que experimentaron sus voces, que peleaban entre los tonos graves y los agudos, para quedar ambas en un intermedio bastante varonil. Pero de todo aquello lo que más les obsesionaba era el cambio de sus pollas.

Cada semana, más o menos, se la examinaban mutuamente, buscando ansiosamente algún cambio. ¿Por qué se suponía que debía cambiar, no? En algún momento, debía dejar de ser esa cosa pequeña y fea que colgaba deprimida, para ser la de un adulto. Y la de un adulto, debía ser, debía ser…

Bueno, de seguro debía ser mejor que lo que tenía ahora. Después de todo, se suponía que era con lo que hacías los hijos y de lo que alardeabas. Alguna gracia debía de tener, creían Robb y Jon. Se plantearon preguntarle a Ned Stark sobre el asunto, pero la idea fue rechazada de plano justo después de que la propusieron. Mala idea esa.

El tiempo pasó y el dichoso cambio ocurrió, más o menos. Aunque mucho menos espectacular de lo que esperaban, claro.

Para Jon también cambió otra cosa, algo que no esperaba y que tampoco sabía cómo manejar. Seguían haciendo ese ritual de examinársela cada semana, pero cuando la mano de Ron sopesaba la suya para luego ir a la de él, a Jon le venía un calor que no sabía cómo explicar y el corazón le latía como un caballo en pleno galope. Le rezaba al arciano para que Robb no se diera cuenta de nada y para que todo parara de una vez por todas.

Dejaron el ritual cuando ya no se observaban cambios y el sentimiento se atenuó. Jon le escondió como pudo en el fondo de su corazón, pero de repente sale a flote las noches oscuras de luna llena y solo una copa de vino le acompaña.


	5. Para Trici

**¡Triciiiiiiii! Un Oberyn/Elia muy insinuado, espero que te guste. ¡Te quiero, compañera mod!**

Le han invitado, por supuesto. Es más, debería estar sentado en los primeros asientos, vestido con sus mejores galas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aplaudiendo a los novios. Pero fue incapaz, el solo hecho de ver a Elia probándose el vestido le hirvió la sangre de una manera que no pudo soportar. Y se paró, dispuesto a desaparecer del mapa por unos cuantos días.

Sabe que es un enlace buenísimo, el mejor que podrían haber conseguido en todo Poniente y que su hermana ha sido honrada con el título de princesa. Que emparentarse con la familia real es lo que todas las familias nobles anhelan. Sin embargo, eso no quita el hecho de que Elia sea _su hermana_. Además, hay algo en Rhaegar que le da muy mala espina, una cierta aura trágica que le rodea los cabellos rubios y le inunda los ojos violeta. Si al menos tuviera la certeza de que Elia va a ser feliz…

Pero nada de eso importó ya al final. Y para esas horas, Elia ya debe estar prometiéndose. Quizás, hasta ya la encamaron, un montón de mujeres ansiosas y algo pervertidas. Quizás, Rhaegar ya tiene ante sí la visión del cuerpo desnudo de su hermana, algo que Oberyn sólo pudo divisar entre cortinas. Quizás ya le está acariciando los senos, con la lengua metida hasta el fondo de su boca. Quizás Elia está gimiendo de placer, como ha escuchado Oberyn hacer a tantas otras chicas. Quizás puede no estar sucediendo nada.

Todas esas escenas bombardean la cabeza embotada del príncipe de Dorne, que bebe a sorbos un vino espeso, rojizo, sin procedencia conocida. Y que nunca se habia sentido tan miserable, tan poca cosa, tan solo.


	6. Para Eri

**Para EriV. Gracias por recordarme el amor que le tenía a esta pareja, guapa.**

A Loras le gustaría que momentos como ese fuesen eternos. Están en la cama, ambos desnudos. Hace un rato hicieron el amor y una pareja menos consolidada se habría apurado por hacerlo de nuevo, pero eso sería no saber disfrutar el momento. Y la sensación de poder acariciar los rulos de Ren, que se pasa distraído un durazno por los labios mientras no mira nada en especial. Y de la luz del sol, que recién comienza a asomarse, tímida, por la ventana que está a su izquierda.

¿Qué depara el nuevo día? Ninguno de los dos lo sabe, pero no es momento de pensar en eso. Lo único que les basta es que están juntos, que se quieren y que no importa lo que digan los demas, porque lo suyo se siente único, puro y perfecto. Tampoco importa lo que dure, porque ambos tienen claro que llegará un momento en que lo convencional los separará de manera definitiva, les dará una esposa a la que se esforzarán en estimar e hijos a los que habrá que criar para que honren las tradiciones de las respectivas casas. Para más tarde envejecer separados, encerrados en castillos con sirvientes que probablemente seguirán murmurando sobre ellos y mirándoles de reojo cada vez que desaparezcan o que se queden solos. Las habladurías no les dejarán jamás.

Quizas no se vuelvan a ver jamás después de ese momento. No se sabe, ni los dioses lo saben porque los dioses no miran a personas como ellos (o eso es lo que dicen, los incultos, los ignorantes). Es por eso que Loras se gira, queda sobre Ren, a quien el sol le golpea divinamente en la cara. Se sonríen y juntan las narices, en un ritual muchas veces repetido. Loras le roba un beso corto a Ren. Y luego otro. Y luego uno largo, las lenguas se saludan.

Y luego ya no nos dejan mirar.


	7. Para Ludmi

**Para Ludmi. Antigua compañera de rol, espero que te guste :3**

Últimamente, se le hace muy difícil aguantarle y morderse la lengua para no soltarle replicas mordaces, una tras otra. Jon debe respirar hondo y apretar algo blando, hacer lo posible para calmarse. Y es que de un tiempo a esta parte, Sansa parece estar perdiendo progresivamente su inteligencia. Si, nunca fue de buen trato, ni tampoco es una igual como Arya, pero antes era divertida y se sumaba a las bromas que planeaban con ganas e ideas que sorprendían por lo macabro.

Pero ahora se ha tomado demasiado en serio eso de que es una señorita de 14 años, y cada vez que Arya, Robb, Jon y Bran corretean por los pasillos en donde ella está sentada cosiendo, les echa una mirada de intenso reproche. Apenas le dirige la palabra a Jon, en un intento forzado de parecerse a Lady Catelyn y vive pegada a Jeyne Poole, soltando risitas estúpidas. Y cuando la oye reír así, Jon tiene que luchar con las ganas de tomarla por los hombros y zamarrearla, para que reaccione.

Un día, sin embargo, ya no soporta más y las cosas se escapan a su control. Están jugando a las escondidas con el resto de los hermanos, se han pasado todo el día correteando de aquí para allá y Jon tiene todo el rostro sucio. Robb está contando, a la de uno, dos, tres, cuatro, Jon agazapado en los establos. La respiración agitada. No se da cuenta cuando de una esquina aparece Sansa, que lo mira espantada y toma aire para regañarlo.

Jon le tapa la boca, de paso manchándole toda la mejilla de barro. La sujeta firmemente, pegada a su cuerpo, los pataleos de ella no sirven de nada. Robb sigue contando y Jon le retira la mano, mirándola siempre a los ojos, azul contra gris. Sansa se queda callada, pero no se va, ni tampoco se aleja de Jon.

Y el bastardo, siguiendo un impulso que no logra identificar, le roba un beso. Sansa le responde.


End file.
